


Shooting Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, SO MUCH FLUFF, everyone is missing, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two girls sit on the porch, looking at the vast sky above.<br/>Homestuck Secret Santa 2015 present for 1sttimefangirl.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) fanfiction so I hope whomever reads this enjoys it! This is my first time writing this pairing so I hope that they aren't too OOC, but I am trying to learn their characters better for when (read: if) I update this!

The two of them sat on a porch, looking up into the night sky above. Their shoulders brushed with every breath they took, hands barely touching. A comfortable silence bathed the two of them in the dim porch light above.

"Rose, look!” One says, suddenly pointing to the sky as a meteoroid streaked across the horizon. “A shooting star! What will you wish for?” Rose smiled faintly, leaning more into Jade’s shoulder.

“Why would I tell you? That would spoil the wish wouldn’t it? Besides, a ‘shooting star’ isn’t the correct terminology, I believe you were thinking o-"

Jade put her index finger on Rose’s lips, effectively cutting off the end of her sentence. “Nope! We are not having any of your fancy words tonight! Tonight is for looking at the stars and for holding hands!”

As Jade finished the sentence, she intertwined their hands and held them into the air victoriously. Rose stifled a giggle at her girlfriends antics and scooted closer to Jade, so that Rose could lay her head on Jade’s shoulder. After a while more of the warm silence, Jade spoke again.

“Hey Rose?”

“Yes Jade?”

“Where do you think the others are? You know, John and Dave and Karkat and Kanaya and Terezi and everyone!”

“I… I don’t know. I still haven’t been able to use my powers so I can’t see where any of them may be. I would imagine they’re somewhere on this planet, as Skaia seems rather keen on keeping us all together somehow. It may just be a matter of time until we find each other, I imagine the boys are already looking for us which is why I advise we both stay here and stay close.”

Jade sighed and leaned back onto her hands, moving away from Rose in the process.  
“I just… I hate this! I hate being separated from everyone, as if three years alone on that ship wasn’t enough! I spent three fucking years alone, mourning, desolate on that stupid ship! I’m so tired of being alone!”

Rose looked over concerned, and then put her hand over Jade’s hand. “Jade, you are not alone. Look at me Jade. You are not alone here. You have me, and soon, you’ll have the others as well! For now, let us just go back inside and eat some food, okay? Let’s go inside.”

Jade sighed then stood up.  
“Okay Rose, lets go.”

“Jade, you know what I recently found in a cupboard?”

“What did you find in a cupboard Rose?”

“I found some ‘Super Large Extreme Fluffy Marshmallows’ as well as some graham crackers. Plus, after some additional rummaging around the house, i found several large chocolate bars. Do you know what all those things add up too?”

“Rose, are you about to say…”

“Indeed I am Jade. We are going to make some motherfucking delicious smores and you are going to love it.”  
Jade beamed at Rose, and Rose smiled back.

The two of them stood up, hands intertwined in a loose embrace as a comfortable silence bathed them. The sky above twinkled with the brilliant light of many stars, and as a shooting star streaked across the sky, the two fell even deeper in love with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intentionally made to be a one-shot, but I thought I might extend it! Please leave your feedback in the comments!


End file.
